


Flashpoint Epilogue

by Jasontodd908



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasontodd908/pseuds/Jasontodd908
Summary: Barry Allen has a message for Bethany Wayne, one from her father and one from himself.
Relationships: The Flash/The Batman
Kudos: 15





	Flashpoint Epilogue

**_The Batcave_ **

He watched her, though he could only guess at for how long. He knew that her eyes were scanning over the letter, scrutinizing every word and committing them to memory. Even sitting down she exuded an intensity that most feared or avoided. Not him though. He loved teasing her, but only because he knew he was fast enough to get away in case she decided to throw a batarang at him.

The thought makes him smile. 

‘It’s almost unfair’ he thinks, ruminating on how he had powers and she did not. ‘How much good could she do with the speed force? Then again…’ he stops that line of thinking quickly. ‘She’d run herself ragged and eventually wind up killing herself. Too driven and too fixated on doing what’s right. In a way, she’s too good for powers’.

She clears her throat, moving her gloved hand up to wipe away a tear before she turns in her seat and stands. He has more than enough time to avoid her, but he always had time for...well, anything. But he chooses to not move, staying still as the bat costumed woman wraps her arms about his shoulders, pulling him in close to her body. She was a head shorter than him, and most everyone else in the League, but she still intimidated them all.

Not him. 

As he thought before, he could get away, if he really wanted to. Instead, he wraps his arms around her lower back and pulls her in as well. “You’re one hell of a messenger” she says, fighting back the tears that wanted to be let out. He didn’t want to ruminate too much on it. How he had screwed up time by trying to go back and save his mom, wound up destroying the world in his own way. Or was it another world? He didn’t know. But in this world, Bethany Wayne died in the alley that night, while Martha and Thomas went down different paths.

Thomas became the Batman and Martha...well, he didn’t want to think about it.

Thomas had helped him put things right, and had given him a letter to deliver to his daughter. He rushed into the Bat Cave, something the woman had never wanted him to do, as soon as he’d gotten back to “his” time. She was angry, but less so when he explained himself. She always let him explain himself.

He’d told her everything. She’d believed him. ‘Of course she would’ he thinks. ‘I’d never lie. Aside from the fact that she’s the Batwoman and could feed my brain my nose, well, I wouldn’t lie to her’ he muses to himself unsure of exactly what that meant.

She keeps holding onto him, not loosening up a bit, which causes Barry a slight discomfort. She notices by how he tenses up and quickly backs off, moving towards the table and resuming whatever it was she was working on. He coughs into his hand, covering up the bubbling emotions that sway about within him.

“What I don’t understand is...I still have all the memories. Every birthday with my mom, every vacation. There’s probably a word or theory for it. What is it?” he asks himself aloud while he paces across the floor. “A gift” she says, fiddling with something between a pair of tweezers.

“Huh?” he asks, not having heard her well enough. “Consider it a gift” she repeats, not moving from her position, only the turning of her head giving away that she was looking at him from over her shoulder. “Hmm” he says with a smile, nodding and agreeing with her assessment of the situation. He usually did. She was the Batwoman.

She doesn’t say anything else, but he takes that at his cue to leave anyways. He turns, ready to burst into a run and phase right through the walls, rushing off home, but something keeps him. Maybe having such an access to the speed force attuned him to certain things, or maybe it obscured them. Sometimes it was hard to tell.

“Hey umm...Beth” he begins, looking at the woman’s back, or rather, her cape. “Yes?” she asks, her voice as gruff as it usually was while she wore the cowl. Something else she did to hide who she was. “Are...well, are things okay between us? I mean, you’ve been a little aloof these past few months, more so than usual for you which is saying something” he says with a chuckle.

“Nobody has said anything to me” she says, sounding as if she was curious as to his reasoning. “Except for you” she adds. He knew that they had a special relationship in the League. He joked, she scowled, she threw a batarang and he ran. She would prepare for the worst in people, while he hoped for the best. They were opposites, kind of like her and Clark except Barry was fallible. In that they were similar, and maybe that’s why they wound up being closer than her and the big cheese were. 

He had started to miss their quiet rapport, with the easily discernible roles and yin and yang interactions. 

“Yeah, well, maybe I just know you a little better than the rest?” he suggests with a laugh, leaning against a railing. “So, tell me. Everything okay? I mean, if something’s going on you can talk to me” he says. “Can I?”

He frowns at that, crossing his arms over his chest. “Of course you can. What do you mean by that?” he asks, a little offended. She shrugs her shoulders and keeps on working. “Well you’ve been spending so much time with Stargirl that I thought you’d forgotten about the case you were supposed to help me with” she says, her voice sounding surprisingly neutral. What gives her away if that she has stopped moving, her hands being still.

He knew that she was disguising her words under a veneer of “work” but the pieces were...slowly fitting together. He steps forward, advancing on the woman from behind. “Are you….jealous?” he asks, not intending for the statement to sound teasing. It comes out that way regardless and Bethany turns, glaring at him. “Get over yourself Allen” she says angrily. “I just don’t like when people are distracted by little girls” she says.

‘Ahh, okay, she is feeling threatened’ he thinks, noting her usage of the word “little girls” to describe Courtney Krueger, a.k.a Stargirl. “There’s nothing between us you know? Me and Courtney” he says, keeping up his advance on the woman who nervously looks away. He was sure that if she wasn’t wearing a mask he’d see her blush. “So? I wouldn’t care if there was. I’m just telling you that you being so distracted isn’t good for League cohesion. You’re a founding member and should act more like it” she scolds, trying to seize back control. He wouldn’t allow it though.

“Uhh hmm. Bad for League cohesion? Or ours?” he asks, moving forward until she impacts against against the table. She seems to have lost the ability to speak and her mouth opens and closes while she looks away. “How long?” he asks curiously, wanting an answer from the woman of which he hoped she’d give it to him straight. “I can tell you that I’ve had feelings for you for a while. I guess I just thought it was a little ridiculous for you to respond to them with anything other than a punch to the gut” he says, moving even closer, placing his hands on the table on either side of her waist.

He knew that she was still emotionally raw over the letter she’d received. He also knew that that was the best time to corner her. “What are you doing?” she asks breathily, her entire body seeming to be as hard as a rock. “I’m going to lean in, very slowly, and kiss you. Giving you enough time to do whatever you want” he says, closing his eyes and indeed moving closer.

Bethany doesn’t move. She stands stock still, watching as his lips move closer and closer towards her. She scrutinizes every bit of his face, him having taken his mask of when he had delivered the letter. 

He trusted her.

She trusted him. 

Slowly she leans in herself, her arms reaching up to encircle the man’s shoulders and pull him into her. His hands move to her waist, and she can’t help herself as she raises her leg to wrap about his, pulling him even tighter to her body.

The kiss goes on for many seconds, being passionate and deep, the two only seperating for air. She takes the opportunity to remove her cowl, letting it fall onto the table behind her before leaning back in to pepper his face with kisses. He moves one of his hands up to run through her long dark tresses.

“So..how long?” he asks again, causing the woman to smile. It’s a light and reserved smile, but at that moment she looks carefree and that’s what matters the most to him. “A...a long time Barry. A long time”.

“Hmm, can I tell you I felt the same way for a long time?” he asks, chuckling against her as he moves into her neck and begins to suckle on her pulse point. She winces in pleasure, her fingers moving to the back of his head and tugging at the blonde hair she finds there. “You’re lucky that I feel that way Allen” she warns, trying to keep her composure while the man works on turning her insides into goo. “Many men that have gotten that close haven’t gotten off as easy as you have”.

He smiles, retracting from her neck and moving back to her face. He leans his forehead gently against hers, kissing her nose. “I never knew” he says honestly. She nods, closing her eyes and bringing her hand up to his face. “For someone so fast, you’re very slow on the uptake” she teases, leaning back in and attaching their lips together.

At that moment Alfred walks in, turning into the cave with a meal on his tray. He is about to open his mouth to say something before he notices the couple and closes it, turning right around and heading back towards the kitchen with a smile on his face.

**_Later That Night_ **

He was on his side, his head resting against his hand while he looks down at her. It was surreal to him, watching the feared Batwoman sleep. Her hair splayed out over the pillow. What was funny to him was the drool that was leaking out of the corner of her mouth and onto the pillow. By extension it was soon on his chest, after all, the woman was cuddled into him. 

She snored too.

It was strange to hear the light exhales and inhales of air from the woman, but he found it cute. He would tell everyone else about it as well if he didn’t think she’d hurt him very badly if he ever did. There was also the selfishness. He didn’t want anyone else to know she snored. Just him. 

He leans down and kisses her again, watching as an unconscious smile graces her features. He can’t help it as he rewards her with another kiss. “Ms. Wayne, you’re a beautiful woman” he says. She moves around, shuffling even closer.

“Shut up Barry” she says tiredly, half asleep. “And what if I say no?” he asks, moving his head onto the pillow, their faces now inches apart. “What if I say that I’m going to make sure you never get jealous again?”

“Wasn’t...jealous…” she protests, wrapping pulling the blanket up to her chin, taking his hand in her own. “Uhh hmm. You are beautiful though”.

She smiles, a blush coloring her cheeks while she falls back into the land of Morpheus. Watching her, for once in his life? Barry wasn’t in a rush to go anywhere. 


End file.
